This invention relates to a panel locking device for assembling and interlocking two double walled structural panels to form apparently seamless walls, floors and roofs.
The invention relates particularly to a locking device which is structurally integrated within the panels when the panels are interlocked by the locking device.
A modular construction system for building walls, roofs and floors by connecting panels along adjoining edges has a number of advantages over conventional stick frame construction techniques. These advantages include greater economy, more precision in maintaining tolerances and considerably less time required for erecting buildings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,462 issued Dec. 1, 1970 to Spratt et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,258 issued Sept. 28, 1971 to Spratt; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,978 issued Sept. 4, 1973 to Jackson all relate to building constructions in which a plurality of double walled panels are serially interconnected at adjoining edges to form a wall, floor or roof.
While the modular panel systems disclosed in the above-mentioned patents have worked well, there has remained a need for a simple and easily installed locking device for locating, assembling and interlocking the double walled panels in a way different from and superior to the panel connectors disclosed in the above-noted patents.